grand_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magilou
Magilou, full name Mazhigigika Miludin do Din Nolurun Dou, is a protagonist in Tales of Berseria. She is a mysterious woman who introduces herself as a "witch", deciding to accompany Velvet Crowe on her journey, though Magilou's true intentions are to locate someone who betrayed her. Her true name is Magillanica Lou Mayvin. Statistics *'Name': Magilou, Mazhigigika Miludin do Din Nolurun Dou (full name), Magillanica Lou Mayvin (true name) *'Origin': Tales of Berseria *'Gender': Female *'Age': Unknown (Physically 15) *'Birthday': *'Classification': Human, Witch, Artes User *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 160 cm (5'3") *'Weight': 42 kg (92.5 lbs) *'Measurement(s)': B67-W57-H73 *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Blue-Green *'Hair Color': Platinum-Blonde *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': AA-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Artes (Hidden, Malak and Mystic), Break Soul *'Standard Equipment': Guardian *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Erica Lindbeck Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Small Town level *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': Appearance Magilou has long, platinum-blonde hair and light skin. She has lush blue-green eyes and pointed ears. Her attire consists of a matching costume, all with inverted colours. She wears a black, ruffle-like neck-piece and a three-pointed jester hat, which is an inverted pink and patterned with purple and black-layered diamond shapes. Her top consists of a torso of half pink and half black with purple diamond layers embroidered above. On the back, there is a black-pink and pink-purple diamond print. Coming out of the lower-back of her corset is a purple-velvet tail with a fold at the end. The arm-warmers are of equal length and use pink and black in opposition to each arm, with a lace tied to her left arm-warmer. Her pants consist of shorts with a belt; the belt has small hooks which holds five of her locked-books. Connected to her belt is also a strap which connects each side to a long sock, altogether being a part of her shorts, which is then finished of with magenta-lilac jester shoes. Personality Magilou is a mysterious woman who introduces herself as a “great sorceress” and “Head of Menagerie”, even though their reputation is for “unlicensed witchcraft”. Magilou’s chatty demeanour hides veiled intent behind gibberish, jokes and lies. Occasionally her heartless behaviour can uncover great truths. She is easygoing and rather reckless at times. Extroverted and chatty, Magilou could break the ice in any party conversation, but there is something sinister about her: something in the heartless things she says to Velvet, and the callous phrases she can sometimes spout, that hint at an evil edge befitting the title “witch”. Magilou also has a tendency to speak in alliterated phrases, referred to as the Kakikū accent. History Main Skills and Equipment Hidden Artes: *'Dryad': *'Up the Sleeve': *'Twin Spirits': *'Hellrise': *'Great Cycle': *'Spirit Beads': *'Gliding Blast': Malak Artes: *'Aqua Split': *'Flood Wall': *'Blood Moon': *'Crown Fire': *'Explode': *'Water Mine': *'Healing Circle': *'Fairy Circle': Break Soul: *'Spell Absorber': Mystic Artes: *'Ascending Angel': *'The Host of Forty-Nine': Relationships *Melchior Mayvin Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Artes User Category:Tales of Berseria Characters